Arnold's List
by helgafromtoe2bow
Summary: Helga finds a strange list that appears to be Arnold's. Is Arnold still chasing Lila? Dedicated to Hey Arnold and SuprSingr. Oh yeah, I'M HELGAFROMTOE2BOW, and I like it! Nice to meet ya!
1. What's this?

So this is my first fan fiction ever!!!!!

Helga and Arnold are still nine years old and the events of the Hey Arnold movie don't exist.

I dedicate this story to suprsingr, whose wonderful stories inspired me to create an account and also to the legend of Hey Arnold, which sadly I am obsessed with.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Watch it Football-head" Growled Helga as she recovered after bumping into Arnold.

"Sorry Helga" he replied, and then walked off without looking back.

Helga went into one of her monologues

"Oh that Arnold, how I despise him………………………and yet how I love him. My beloved why can I not show you the love that you so deserve? Why must I push you away?? Why? Why? Wh…….

She stopped abruptly. Helga could hear heavy breathing from behind her. She turned to confront Brainy.

"Brainy! What are you doing?" Helga spat.

"Err, I don't know."

Rolling her eyes she landed a punch. Brainy staggered back, and his glasses broke. Just as she was about to leave Helga noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up to examine it. She noticed Arnold's name at the top. His hand was messy, but the note appeared to be some sort of shopping list.

It read:

**Arnold**

**~2 gloves**

**~COMFORTABLE SHOES**

**~2 Ball**

**Life or death must have items for …….**

The last word was smudged she couldn't see who or what these items were for. 'What could this mean?' Helga thought to herself. Although she had no clue what the note was, it sounded pretty important. She gathered up her things and raced out of school in search of Arnold. But he was too far ahead. Helga couldn't see him anywhere.

"He must have gone to Gerald's Park" She said out loud and changed direction.

As soon as Helga arrived at the park she spotted Arnold. He was not alone. With him was Lila. Helga jumped into the nearest set of bushes and watched the two without being seen. "Oh Arnold, so this is how you hold a baseball bat?" asked Lila.

"No, you're holding it all wrong. Let me show you." Arnold walked over to her. He then rearranged her arms and legs into the correct position. "That's much better." He said, pleased with his work. "Now show me how you swing."

Lila swung. It was horrible. Arnold looked mortified at seeing something so pathetic. Luckily for him Lila didn't notice. She was too busy concentrating. He stepped behind her and held her arms, to guide her swing.

Helga couldn't watch anymore. She looked back down at the list. "Oh well, I guess it can wait until tomorrow."

As she was crawling out of the bushes she heard Arnold say "Of course if I'm going to keep teaching you, we're going to have to get you the correct gear."

'Oh no' Helga thought as she read the list 'gloves, balls, comfortable shoes. This list sounds like baseball equipment, FOR LILA!' Helga was aghast. 'I was this close to helping Arnold pick up Lila!' She thought. There was no way she was giving that list back now.

"Or my name isn't Helga G. Pataki!" She said aloud, and then covered her mouth quickly. But it was too late; Arnold had seen her.

"Hi Helga." He smiled waving to her.

She yelled back "don't talk to me, geek-bait!" With that she left, missing Arnold's saddened look.

* * *

Then Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover says "So Arnold wrote a list of items he needs to pick up Lila. But did he really? What will Helga do about it? Did Brainy get new glasses or just tape them back up?

Find out the answers to all these important questions next week (OR WHENEVER HELGAFROMTOE2BOW GETS SOME reviews!!!!!!!!!) on Arnold's List.

This has been a Daytime production, and this is Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover signing off."

*Picks nose* Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover "Oh your still here, um I was just scratching, yeah that's it scratching. Wait your not meant to see me, I'M A VOICEOVER!!!! Can we get on this someone on this, this serious technically difficulty that can only be fixed with a stack of reviews!!!!!"

Helgafromtoe2bow "Can we have him FIRED?"

Assistant "I don't think so, he's the only one who we can get so cheap."

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover "Hear that you're stuck with me!" *laugh's evilly*

Helga "Shut it bucko, or you'll have Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers to deal with!!!"

"Helga, you're not meant to interact with us." Helgafromtoe2bow said then nudged Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover.

He then said "We are now experiencing technical difficulties, thank-you for your patients"

The Assistant then pushed a big red button.

*Black and White fuzzy dots*


	2. What a Ball?

Thanks to BrokenRose24 for your feedback, I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover "Welcome back, to another installment of……What's the name of this show again????"

"It's Arnold's List." prompted the Assistant.

"Oh, yeah, right Arnold's List. This episode is brought to you by……."

"Just get on with it BOOGIE BOY!" interrupted Helga.

"Hey I was scratching and another thing….."

"HELGA, stop distracting the voiceover man. Are you sure we can't have him fired?" asked Helgafromtoe2bow.

"NO, not unless we can find someone to replace him." replied the Assistant.

"I'll do it myself. Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover, YOU'RE FIRED!!!! Now get out!" raged Helgafromtoe2bow.

"Fine I'll go but I'll get my revenge." He swore.

Ignoring him, Helgafromtoe2bow announced "Sorry about that everyone, now on with the show."

* * *

Helga began to run once she was sure that she was out of Arnold's sight. "That stupid Lila. She doesn't care for you half as much as I do my beloved. Oh Arnold, I know that I am not beautiful enough for your darling eyes to gaze upon, but Lila is nothing special, she does not understand you. Lila cannot give you the devotion and passion that you deserve." She muttered on to herself.

Helga miserably stalked up to her room once she reached home. Or maybe I should say her house as the atmosphere of a home was absent. She didn't feel like eating much so she skipped dinner and decided to let some of her emotions out in a poem.

Tired, empty and depressed Helga fell asleep with her pen and pink diary in hand. That night she dreamed of heartache.

In the morning Helga woke up refreshed. For a moment she thought that she might have dreamt up the whole Arnold and Lila situation. That hope soon faltered when she noticed the poems she had written last night in her lap. "Humph" she sighed to herself before making her way to the bathroom for a shower.

After Helga had groomed herself, and perfectly adjusted her pink bow she thumped downstairs. This was going to be a long day.

While walking to school Phoebe met up with her "Good morning Helga" the girl said, ignorant to the events of yesterday.

"Is it, is it really Phoebe?" Helga answered with a rhetorical question. Phoebe noticed the depression and moodiness in Helga's reply, but pasted it off as a family issue. She decided it was best not to ask. So they walked together in silence. Both on completely different trains of thought.

"Hi Phoebe. Hello Helga." Arnold greeted as they arrived at school.

"Good morning Arnold." Phoebe said smiling.

Then Helga added "Yeah, hi." refusing to look up at him. Arnold turned his attention solely on Helga. Something did seem to be wrong. After all, she had spoken to him without making a nasty remark. Normally he would see this as a good thing. But after looking at her he realized this new behavior was a reaction to a negative occurrence, rather than a positive one. Helga was gazing down at the floor. Her whole body appeared limp.

Arnold would have liked to think some more on the subject but his thoughts were interrupted when Gerald and Lila joined them.

"Hey Arnold, what's going on?" Gerald asked.

"Oh nothing much" he replied shifting his eyes from Helga to Gerald.

"It's good to see you all." Lila chirped. Helga looked up at the sound of her voice. Lila went on "Arnold can I speak to you about our arrangements for tonight?" Arnold blushed and nodded. He then left the others with Lila.

Once they'd left, Gerald moved closer and started talking. "Err….um Phhhoebe, did you hear that about the ball or dance or whatever that the um school is hosting in a few weeks?"

"No" she answered.

"Well anyway. It's in a couple of weeks and I was kind of hoping that you would…err…go with me?" Gerald stammered nervously.

Phoebe brightened up. "Of course I will Gerald!!" she replied excitedly.

"Walk with me after school?" Gerald asked, a lot more comfortably.

It was Phoebe's turn to feel uneasy "I was going to walk with Helga tonight." Gerald's face fell. "But you can join us if Helga doesn't mind." She quickly added.

Taking the hint Helga put in, "Sure thing, in fact I want to walk home by myself tonight. You guys have fun." before heading off to class.

During class Helga just could not get her brain to shut up. 'Oh, so there's going to be a ball. Arnold will probably ask Lila.' She thought bitterly. 'I wonder what they'll be doing tonight, practicing baseball no doubt. I wish they wouldn't. Wait, on second thought, I hope that's all they do!' She changed her mind as images of other ways they could be spending their time together came to her attention.

Meanwhile she heard Arnold speaking to Gerald a couple of seats in front. "Gerald, have you seen a list of some sort?"

"No, why?"

"It's kind of important."

"Can't you remember what was on it?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah, I can. That's not the problem. See it had some things written on it, that I wouldn't want anyone else to read." Arnold whispered, but he was still loud enough for Helga to hear.

"I'll look out for it buddy." said Gerald, then they did their secret handshake.

Arnold was slightly relieved. But he was still worried about the whereabouts of his list.

This was proof to Helga that the items on the list where intended to help Arnold pick up Lila. I mean why else would he be concerned about the list falling into someone else's hands?

At lunchtime excitement buzzed around the cafeteria as word of the school ball spread. People were already pairing up. Nadine was going with Sid. Rhonda was going with Stinky, and we already know who Phoebe was going with. Helga shook her head in dismay. There was no way she was going. Even though you could go without a partner she didn't think that she could stand seeing Arnold with Lila.

"Attention to all students," Principal Wartz said over the PA, "As most of you would already know the school will be holding a ball in two weeks from now. Tickets will go on sale tomorrow and can be picked up from the general office. Cost is ten dollars per head. That will be all."

Another wave of excitement crossed the room. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone that is, except Helga.

Oh yeah and Brainy got new glasses.

* * *

Helgafromtoe2bow said "Will Helga get asked to the ball? What are Lila and Arnold doing together? Where has Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover gone? Find out in further chapters of Arnold's List.

It anyone has any questions relating to this fan fiction I will gladly answer them all, just put them in your review.

I hope this was long enough, I will be happy to read any constructive criticism. I am new to this, and I need GUIDENCE!"

The Assistant pushed a button and a big **REVIEW** sign came onto the screen.


	3. What Dancing?

Helgafromtoe2bow began "Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. Oh my goodness, SuprSingr reviewed… TWICE…can you believe it? How exciting!!!! Sorry feeling dizzy, I'm a little starstruck." She drew breath before continuing, "I fixed some of the mistakes in my previous chapters, so if anything didn't make sense last time you read it, scan over it again and….."

She was rudely cut off as the Assistant interrupted. "Um, sorry to say but your babbling on is almost as bad as Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover's was. Can you just get on with the show ALREADY?"

"You can't speak to me like that! I'm the boss. I can say whatever I want!!!" Helgafromtoe2bow huffed. "If you keep this up you'll be fired! Anyway, it is time for more Arnold's List. Enjoy."

* * *

A couple of days had past, and the excitement of the Ball had not died down. Helga was more depressed than ever. She hadn't been able to get much sleep and as result dark circles were forming under her eyes. It didn't help that everywhere she went people were whispering about her. Helga could feel hundreds of eyes on her, her reputation as a bully was deteriorating. She lacked her usual fire.

Onetime she overheard Rhonda and Nadine in the girl's bathroom, "Have you heard, Helga hasn't been asked to the Ball. Not once." Rhonda chuckled out.

"Don't you feel sorry for her Rhonda?"

"Oh yeah Nadine, I feel soooooo sorry for her." Rhonda replied sarcastically. "She deserves it anyway. Helga doesn't have anything going for her. She is not exactly pretty, and by the way that she treats everyone it's no wonder that no one wants to waste a perfectly good night, dancing with her."

Nadine quickly agreed and they both left. When Helga was sure that no one was in the bathroom she ventured out of the toilet cubical that she'd been in.

"At least I'm not going with Stinky," She said to the mirror, "I would never stoop to that level."

She turned on a tap and wet her face. The cool water calmed her down a little bit. "I know I'm not the nicest girl here, but you would think that someone would ask me. I mean I know that Brainy likes me. I wonder why he hasn't. I suppose I would turn anyone who did ask down, unless they were Arnold of course." But she knew that Arnold would never ask her. She was now certain that he had asked Lila.

Arnold spent all his time with Lila now days, at lunch, after school. Even on the bus. He looked so happy all the time. Helga noticed that he paid more attention to his appearance as well. For one thing he tucked in his shirt, so it didn't look like he was wearing a kilt anymore.

And to make Helga's life even worse, Phoebe didn't have much time for her either. Ever since Gerald asked her to the Ball, they'd been hanging out nonstop. They almost spent as much time together as Arnold and Lila. IT WAS SO ANNOYING!!

So the whole school was talking about her behind her back. Her best friend didn't speak to her very much, and the only boy she'd ever loved was as good as being in a relationship with someone else. Helga didn't think things could get any worse.

But they did.

One week after the Ball was announced Helga was heading home when she realized that she'd left her pink diary in the gymnasium. If it was anything else, Helga would have waited until the next day to retrieve it. But no one could see that book! She'd die of embarrassment.

Helga ran back to school her heart thumping all the way. When she got there she had difficulty opening the door, as her hands were sweaty from nervousness.

"Hum, that's strange. They usually turn off the lights after everyone's gone." Helga remarked to herself. She didn't like being here own her own. It was creepy. The hall echoed loudly as she walked down it. She saw flyers for the Ball pinned up all over the walls.

She opened to door to the gymnasium. Her mouth gaped in shock, and not from the smell of sweaty socks. There was Lila and Arnold dancing together. She rubbed her eyes hoping that this was a hallucination. It was a moment before either of them noticed Helga standing at the door. When they did they jumped away from each other like lightning.

"Err… Hi Helga" Arnold said, he'd never looked so embarrassed before. "We didn't see you there." He said then turned his head away, his cheeks burning red.

Lila didn't seem half as embarrassed as Arnold. Though she appeared slightly flustered and quite out of breath from the dancing, nothing much else about her had changed. She turned to Helga and greeted, "Hello Helga how lovely to see you. Arnold and I were just practicing for the school Ball." Arnold shot her a look of warning and she realized she'd said too much. Lila quickly changed the subject, trying to throw Helga off their scent. "So Helga, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I left something in here, so I came back to get it. I didn't think anyone would be at school, until I saw you and Football Head over there dancing like buffoons. I'll just get what I came for and leave you two dorks to your 'dancing' if you could call it that." Helga snapped back, recovering from the shock of the whole situation. She no longer felt depressed. Her sadness had turned to anger. She was sick of everyone especially LILA! Her fire was back.

Helga hurriedly sought out her pink diary. On her way out of the gymnasium she glared at Arnold and Lila, daring them to break the silence. It had been a long week and Helga was mad. She was upset, and near breaking point. If she saw Lila with Arnold one more time she would snap!

Helga decided to skip school for the rest of the week. Why should she put herself through torture? After all this Ball madness was over everything would go back to normal, wouldn't it?

* * *

Helgafromtoe2bow, "Why was Arnold so embarrassed? Will Helga snap? What does Arnold see in Lila? Answers to all these questions and more later on in the series."

"But you still haven't answered all the questions from the last chapter, like the whereabouts of Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover."

"I warned you Assistant, NOW YOU'RE FIRED!" The Assistant thought it was best not to argue, Helgafromtoe2bow looked pretty mad.

But at the last moment Helgafromtoe2bow changed her mind "Actually forget that, I need someone to push the REVIEW button."

"Forgetting" said the Assistant, imitating Phoebe.

"Hey you're pretty funny. You do the voiceovers in the next chapter and I'll press the button."

"Okay." replied the Assistant. Then Helgafromtoe2bow pressed the button and on came the **REVIEW **sign.


	4. What on earth?

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover was walking, walking back towards the set of HA. He grinned evilly and addressed the viewers "Hello everyone. You're probably wondering where I got to." He said menacingly, "Yes, well that's a secret. But I've been planning my revenge. I'll see to it that Helgafromtoe2bow feels my wrath!"

He produced something from out of his clock and disappeared.


	5. What do you mean?

The Assistant announced. "Hello Everyone. Welcome back to Arnold's List. In this chapter a lot of secrets are revealed enjoy!"

* * *

The week leading up to the Ball past in a blur for Helga, no one had attempted to communicate with her. Not even Phoebe. That hurt. Didn't her best friend even care why she hasn't been at school for the past week?

It didn't seem likely. Helga stretched as she woke up. It was a few seconds before she realized that today was the day of the Ball. A wave of disappointment washed over her as she reached up to her dressing table for Arnold's note.

Revising it she read.

**Arnold**

**~2 gloves**

**~COMFORTABLE SHOES**

**~2 Ball**

**Life or death must have items for …….**

Reading this note Helga remembered the day that she had found it, when Arnold was teaching Lila baseball. She said to herself "Why did my beloved ever have to teach Miss Perfect baseball? Why did he have to buy her baseball equipment? Oh Arnold, my love you and Lila together is defying the laws of nature." It pained her to think about.

Helga sighed it was 9:30, the ball started at 5:00. Not that she was going. It was too late now anyway, she couldn't go even if she wanted to. Helga hadn't bought a ticket.

Helga spent the whole day lounging around on the couch, trying to keep her mind of Arnold and Lila. It wasn't working. She sighed, though unlike the last week the hours dragged on.

Helga was close to crying of disappointment and anger as the clock chimed four o'clock. In one hour Lila and Arnold would be at the ball, TOGETHER! She heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this time?" She grumpily said, making her way over to the door.

She had expected that it would be Miriam, or Bob, 'They probably forgot their key again.' She thought to herself. It took her a moment to unlock the door. When it swung open, she nearly died of shock as to who was really there.

"A...Arnold" she stammered "W...What are you doing here?" Arnold was standing in the doorway with a goofy smile on his face. He was wearing a white suit, his hair was combed down and he was carrying a blue backpack.

He fiddled with his tie as he answered "I've come to ask you to go to the Ball with me." His eyes met hers and he quickly shifted them to the ground.

Helga was confused and lost for words. Was she asleep; was this some type of sick joke? She decided that she must have misheard, "What Football Head say that again. I thought you said that you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Err Helga, I did say that." He said looking her in the eyes again.

"WHAT? B…but you're going with Lila!" She said

"Huh?"Arnold looked really confused now, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The list," Helga said shoving it under his nose, "the baseball training, all that time you spent together, the DANCING!"

Arnold took the list from Helga, his eyes lit up in surprise. "So this is where my list got to. But what does this have to do with Lila?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Don't play dumb with me Football Head. I know what this list is for!" she was getting really angry now. "It is obviously a list of baseball equipment that you are going to buy for Lila, to help with your 'TRAINING'."

"I can explain everything Helga; will you just hear me out?" Arnold pleaded. He felt his heart would break if Helga turned him away now.

"Like heck you can! But go ahead, I'll listen. I'm in need of some amusement." Helga put on her usual taunting voice, although inside she was melting.

Not waiting for her to change her mind, Arnold dived into his story. "I'm sort of embarrassed about this and didn't intend for you to ever find out. But you deserve the truth so here it goes." He took a deep breath nervously before continuing "Helga I'm not very good at dancing, that's a fact. But I REALLY wanted to take you to the Ball. So I was wondering what I was going to do. Then Lila found out about my intentions. She is good at dancing, and offered to teach me. In return I offered to teach her baseball." He smiled up at Helga. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to say more.

"And now about the list." Arnold lifted the list to his face and read "2 gloves." He stopped, pulled two lily white gloves from his pocket and handed them to Helga. She was astonished. Arnold continued reading "comfortable shoes" This time he had to bend down and unzipped his blue backpack that was at his feet. He offered the contents to Helga. There were two matching, fashionable, yet practical pink shoes. And to Helga's surprise they were exactly her size. "Helga," Arnold explained, "I worked out that you were Cecile. You wore high heel shoes then, but you kept falling over. I thought these would be better to dance in."

Helga almost jumped out of her skin. Now she was worried. She'd never told anyone about that! How did he know? How could he have found out? But she didn't have much time to ponder on this as Arnold started talking again. "Two ball. That's kind of abbreviated; it actually stands for two Ball tickets, one for me and another one FOR you."

Helga's heart was fluttering. She could no longer hold up the protective wall she kept around herself. Her expression changed from ignorance, to love sickness. It appeared that her beloved really did want to take her to the Ball. Arnold produced two tickets to the Ball from his other pocket.

Then he once again turned his attention to the list. "Life or death must have items for, the last word's smudged. It's meant to say Helga." Arnold clarified.

"Not Lila?" Helga asked shyly, her cheeks turning red.

"Helga, I liked Lila once. But I don't feel that way about her anymore. Once I worked out that you were Cecile, I started noticing all these great things about you. I started remembering all the times that you showed me your true self. Helga, I love you. Not Lila YOU. So will you go to the dance with me?" Arnold asked, the anticipation was getting to him. Helga couldn't say no, she just couldn't. He took Helga's hand in his own and waited for her reply.

Helga's cheeks turned even redder. She couldn't believe this was happening. Over whelmed with happiness, she gazed into Arnold's eyes. She saw only love and truth there. "Of course I will Arnold. I have loved you since I was three."

Arnold couldn't compose himself anymore, he pulled Helga to him and they embraced. Both of their wildest dreams were coming true!

It was a couple of minutes before Arnold remembered the Ball. He let go of Helga "Helga, I think you should go and get ready now, the Ball starts in half an hour. Do you have anything that goes with the gloves and shoes?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have anything suitable. I wasn't planning to go to the Ball." Helga said, disappointed that Arnold was no longer holding her, but looking forward to the evening ahead of them.

"Never mind, you'll look great in anything you pick." Arnold informed her and blushed. Helga swooned; her love had given her a complement.

"Thanks," she said "But I just have one question. How did you know that no one else would ask me to go to the Ball with them?"

"I thought you might ask me that. I told all the boys that I was planning to ask you. They agreed to keep it a secret. So you were branded off limits." Arnold had been expecting Helga to ask a question like this.

Helga was nearly over the moon. She would have liked to have spent more time with her beloved Football Head, but she had to get ready. "Come inside Arnold. You can sit on the couch while I go upstairs and change."

Arnold stepped inside and went over the couch; he sat down while Helga ascended the stairs, heading up to her room.

'Oh Arnold, so you don't love Lila and the reason that you were spending so much time with her was for me. You love me! My love is returned.' Helga could feel heart mending. The pain that she had felt for the last two weeks was worth it, because after all these years, she had finally won Arnold's heart.

* * *

"Aw, wasn't that sweet. So Arnold was never in love with Lila. Join us next chapter, as step one of Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover's plan for revenge will be put into action. Will the Ball go smoothly for Arnold and Helga? Do I do a better voice over than Helgafromtoe2bow? Find out in later chapters." The Assistant said.

Helgafromtoe2bow raged "You do not do a better voiceover than me! That's it! I'm doing the voiceovers again. You can push the button."

The Assistant pushed the button and a **REVIEW** sign came onto the screen.


	6. What object?

……Meanwhile Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover was lurking around the school. He laughed cruelly. Then coughed out "Viewers, it's time to put my plan into action." He walked over to the gymnasium, where the ball was being held.

He once again pulled the strange object out of his cloak. It was……… dun dun da………

"Wait I'm not ready yet" Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover said.

Random person then added "Well hurry up",

"Okay, I'm ready now"

Dun dun da……………………

"Wait, I'm still not ready!" Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover called.

Random person then said "For Crying OUT loud, HURRY UP!"

"Okay, now." Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover cued.

The object was dun dun da……..

A KEY! ……………. Pow, Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover punched the air.

To the gymnasium. …………………. Pow, he punched it again.

Where the Ball is being held………………. Pow, and one last time.

"And now I will lock the gymnasium so that no one can go to the ball. He he he ha ha ha." He forced out a totally fake laugh that was meant to sound evil. "That way Helgafromtoe2bow's Fan Fiction will be wrecked. You viewers will never know whether or not Arnold and Helga get to share their first two sided kiss!"

Suddenly as if by magic, Helgafromtoe2bow appeared out of nowhere and said "That is sooo lame Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover. I mean, I thought you were going to do something truly evil, all that build up and all you're going to do is lock the gymnasium? I mean come on, that is so pathetic." She rolled her eyes.

"B..but that is evil." Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover stuttered.

"Oh yeah, that's evil and I'm a monkey wearing a hat." Helgafromtoe2bow said sarcastically.

"I could make Arnold drunk as well." He replied, trying to scare her.

"How genius?"

"Um… Spike the punch?" He said unconfidently.

"Yeah, and how is Arnold meant to drink the punch if it's locked in the gymnasium? Didn't think of that did you?" Helgafromtoe2bow said while yarning, her arch enemy was an idiot.

"Well I'm going to lock the gym anyway!" He yelled, his voice shaking with anger.

"Like I care." Helgafromtoe2bow said and walked off. His threats hadn't affected her plans for this Fan Fiction in the slightest.

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover locked the gymnasium anyway. After all Helgafromtoe2bow could have been bluffing right? Anyway even if that made no difference he still had other tricks up his sleeve.

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover stared in the lens of the camera and breathed out a haughty, "I'll be back." and walked off the screen.

* * *

Next chapter faces overcoming the problem of the locked gym. I may even put in a kissing scene. Who knows? Stay tuned for more Arnold's List.

Oh yeah and please review.

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed but....special thanks to......... Jadeykins, Helga4ever and of course my idol, SuprSingr, for their reviews.


	7. What should I wear?

Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter!

* * *

As Helga reached her room she began to seriously worry about what she was going to wear. It was a Ball so she knew that she would have to wear something formal. Helga scanned though her closet for something suitable. After a few minutes of searching and holding up various outfits on herself to the mirror she decided on a creamy white spaghetti strap dress that came to just past her knees.

Helga was finding it pretty hard to concentrate on what she was doing. Every 30 seconds or so she had to swoon as realization repeatedly washed over her that her beloved Arnold was taking her to the Ball and had confessed to loving her.

There was a new step to Helga's stride as she pranced around the room. She was the happiest that she had ever been. She hurried to get ready and only hesitated when it came time to fixing her hair.

As this was a special occasion she wanted to do something different with it. Arnold had first started to see her in a new light when he had learned that she was the mysterious Cecile, so Helga thought that it would be appropriate and more romantic, to leave her hair down. Similar to how it was when she was Cecile.

She also placed her usual pink bow in her hair, but for a change fashioned it to one side. She considered that it would be a romantic notion to wear the bow that she had worn when they first met, on their first date.

A bit of light lippy and Helga was ready. She descended back down the stairs and crossed over to the couch that Arnold was waiting on. "Arnold I'm ready." She announced.

Arnold, who had been dreamily staring out the window, stood up and turned to look at her. She was beautiful in his eyes. He looked her up and down admiring her. He noticed that she wore her hair down, like she had when she was pretending to be Cecile. This was a nice gesture on Helga's behalf he thought to himself.

Helga squinted her eyes. It appeared that she was becoming irritated at something. Arnold wondered what it could be, and then he became aware that she expected a reply. "Er.. we should you know, start er walking n..now." Helga sighed; perhaps the outfit that she had chosen wasn't a very good decision after all.

"By the way Helga," Arnold added as Helga was locking up.

"Yes" She mumbled back, still annoyed at her wardrobe choice.

"You look really b-beautiful tonight. Your bow and the pink shoes I bought you really set off that white dress you are wearing."

With this Helga immediately lit up. Maybe this dress wasn't such a bad idea. More confident with her attire she answered, "Thank-you Arnold. You don't look half bad yourself, you know, for a Football Head."

Arnold recognizing the playfulness in her attitude gave out a hearty laugh. He really did love Helga. She was full of surprises, and never boring. She always had something witty or interesting to say. This is what made her different from all the other girls he knew. None of them would be able to hold a conversation with him like Helga could. He smiled at her, taking her hand to walk with him to the school gymnasium.

Helga shivered at Arnold's touch. It took a lot of effort not to push him away and spit out a spiteful remark. He knew that she loved him now though. There was no point pretending that she detested him anymore, Helga reasoned and just allowed herself to enjoy holding Arnold's hand. Regardless she could not avoid blushing; it was slightly uncomfortable, even though it was pleasant.

They should have been talking out their feelings for each other, but they silently agreed that it would be better if they put off this conversation to when they had more time. Besides they didn't feel the need to fill every little silence with words. It was enough just being in one another's company.

Upon reaching the school they saw that a lot of people were standing around outside the gym. "What's going on?" Arnold asked Gerald, as he approached the group.

Anger glinted in Gerald's eyes as he gave his reply. "Some idiot locked the gym. According to the note that they left attacked to the door they're some guy called 'Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover'. Apparently they want revenge at this other 'Helgafromtoe2bow' person. Now the Ball will be cancelled, because there is only one key to the gym. This bites man, Phoebe and I were really looking forward to our night together."

Phoebe turned away from them in embarrassment. But Arnold and Helga just stared at each other in disappointment. This feud was wrecking their first date. Not to mention all the other 4th graders who were dressed up for the Ball. They were all whispering to each other in anger about the cancellation of their Ball, and this horrible Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover guy.

"This outfit cost over $800" Rhonda complained to Nadine, "I bought it especially for this Ball. If it's wasted due to this Strange Mysterious Male voiceover person, then I will sue him for compensation!"

"Can you do that?" asked Nadine while frowning.

"If you have money, you can do anything Nadine." Rhonda said, sticking her nose up in the air.

'I know this Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover guy' Helga thought to herself 'Didn't Helgafromtoe2bow fire him for his poor carry out of the voiceovers he was supposed to be doing.' Yes that was definitely the person who had locked the gym. She decided to tell Arnold what she knew but he started to speak before she could get a word in.

" Umm, guys, guys." Nobody heard him apart from Gerald and Helga.

Gerald gave out a loud whistle calling the attention of everybody. Once everyone had quieted down Arnold started to speak again.

"We've worked too hard to give up on the Ball now. We mustn't let this Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover man ruin our evening."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted out; some people were clapping and whistling.

"But what can we do about it?" Rhonda asked Arnold, crossing her arms over her chest. She was the only one who hadn't cheered.

"I-I don't exactly know yet," Arnold stammered out. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while everyone else booed him. Rhonda just stood there, satisfied with the anger that she had returned to the crowd. She didn't want a peaceful solution to this problem. Rhonda thrived on drama.

"Shut up ya geeks! Or I'll deck ya!" Helga yelled to the crowd. Furious that they would dare boo her beloved. Then she hung her head in shame as she recalled that it was only this morning that she would have booed Arnold along with them.

The crowd, responding to Helga's treats silenced. It was then that they all noticed a strange figure drawing closer to them. The figure appeared in the shape of a woman. The woman lowered her cloak and Helga realized that it was Helgafromtoe2bow.

"I know what to do," said the woman. Astonishment raced around the group.

"Boy howdy, but who are you?" asked Sid.

"I?" Helgafromtoe2bow pronounced dramatically, "am Helgafromtoe2bow and I have a plan to save your Ball!"

Everyone waited eagerly to listen to the plan that would save their Ball.

"Um Assistant just push the button now, I'll explain the plan in the next chapter."

Arnold's friends all groaned out of impatience while the Assistant pushed the button and a **REVIEW** sign appeared on the screen

* * *

A/N What is the plan? Find out next chapter!!!

Yes Arnold and Helga will kiss but I thought that it would be more romantic to save that for later!

Sorry it took so long to update but I had to go to a party!

Please review, I need to know whether people like this story enough for me to keep writing it. If you have any questions I'll happily respond to them. Remember, this Fan Fiction is dedicated to SuperSingr, and now also to all the people who review and keep me motivated to keep writing!


	8. What's the plan?

"Okay, it's the next chapter now," Helgafromtoe2bow said "so I can reveal my plan"

Arnold, Helga and everyone else (except Rhonda) cheered.

"Is it…. calling the locksmith?" asked Stinky.

"No, actually it's…." She began again.

"That you are a locksmith?" interrupted Sid.

"NO! It is nothing to do with_ locksmiths_!" Helgafromtoe2bow snapped, she was starting to get irritated.

"B-but then what could it be?" he asked again.

"Shut UP!" Helgafromtoe2bow yelled and everyone was quiet. Sid looked a bit nervous, after all, she had been looking at _him_ while she said this. "My plan is," Helgafromtoe2bow started nervously "….to continue on with the ball as planned.."

"Great plan! Wonderful, let's just go in the gym now then and start." Rhondda said with fake enthusiasm lacing her voice. She paused and then slapped her head "Oh wait, how stupid of me, the gym is LOCKED!"

"Well if you stopped complaining and shut up long enough to listen, Rhondda, then maybe you would find Helgafromtoe2bow actually had a plan that solved that little problem."

"Yes thank-you Helga. Now where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember….. We will continue with the ball as planned but instead of at the gym we will relocate to Gerald's Park."

"That's brilliant!" said Arnold nodding. This could save his first date with Helga.

"Yuck! Who wants to have a ball outside?" spat Rhondda.

Phoebe quietly whispered "I-I think it could be quite romantic, you know, dancing under the stars." She looked at Gerald and blushed sweetly.

"That's the spirit Phoebe! Who else is with me?" smiled Helgafromtoe2bow.

"We are!" everyone said together, everyone that is, except Rhondda.

The group turned towards Rhondda staring her down. She started to go red before mumbling "Fine. Fine. I'm in okay, BUT I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"Okay we'll need fairy lights, lanterns, some punch, and a few things to snack on. Oh! And music of course." Helgafromtoe2bow said checking off her fingers at each item.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Arnold, "Anyone who can get these items bring them to the park in half an hour."

At that everyone chatted amongst themselves while leaving, trying to think of things they had that would be of use.

Helga stayed behind with Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe "So are you coming too?" she asked Helgafromtoe2bow.

"No, as you know Helga, I'm not meant to be here. I just had to stop that Voiceover guy from wrecking this fic…. Bye guys!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

**MEANWHILE…**

Strange Mysterious Male Voiceover was watching unseen from behind one of the buildings "Curse her and her quick thinking, now the night will be even more romantic. I guess it's time for plan 'b'! Muahaha!"

* * *

Bang!

"Sorry guys, for not updating, for more than a year or so. Hope you guys haven't moved on. Hmm never realized how immature my writing style for this fic was, until now. Anyway I'm halfway through my next chapter so that will be up tomorrow. I promise! Thanks to my reviewers. And next chapter is when they kiss, it will be much longer than this one."

*Pushes review button*


End file.
